sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Мао Цзэдун
Ма́о Цзэду́н (26 декабря 1893 — 9 сентября 1976) — китайский государственный и политический деятель ХХ века, главный теоретик китайского коммунизма (см. «Маоизм»). Вступив ещё в юности в Коммунистическую Партию Китая (КПК), Мао Цзэдун в 1930-е годы стал руководителем коммунистических районов в провинции Цзянси. Придерживался мнения о необходимости выработки особой коммунистической идеологии для Китая, в которой ведущая роль отводилась бы крестьянству. После «Великого похода», одним из руководителей которого Мао являлся, ему удалось занять лидирующие позиции в КПК. В 1949 году Мао Цзэдун провозгласил Китайскую Народную Республику, фактическим лидером которой он являлся до конца жизни. С 1943 года и до смерти занимал должность председателя китайской компартии, а в 1954-59 гг.также должность президента КНР. Провёл несколько громких кампаний, самой крупной из которых стала «Культурная революция» (1966—1976), унесшая жизни многих сотен тысяч человекМеликсетов, А.В., Писарев, А.А., ..., История Китая. Издательство московского университета, Москва, 2004, С.685. Правление Мао характеризовалось объединением страны после долгого периода раздробленности, ростом индустриализации Китая и умеренным ростом благосостояния народа с одной стороны, но также политическим террором, бессмысленными кампаниями, упадком в сфере культуры и культом личности Мао, с другойсрав.: Шорт, Филип. Мао Цзедун. АСТ, Москва, 2001, С.595. Детство и Юность Ранние годы Мао Цзэдун родился 26 декабря 1893 года в селе Шаошань провинции Хунань, неподалёку от столицы провинции, города Чанша. Отец Цзэдуна, Мао Женьшэн, принадлежал к мелким землевладельцам и семья его была достаточно благосостоятельной. Строгий нрав отца-конфуцианца обусловил конфликты с сыном и одновременно привязанность мальчика к мягкой по характеру матери-буддистке, Вэнь Цимэй. Синьхайская революция застаёт молодого Мао в Чанша, куда тот в возрасте шестнадцати лет перебирается из родного села. Юноша становится свидетелем кровопролитной борьбы различных группировок, а также солдатских восстаний и на короткое время сам примыкает к армии губернатора провинции. После этого Мао углубляется в учёбу, достигая в гуманитарных науках блестящих результатов. В 1917 г. появляются его первые статьи в крупных журналах социалистического толка как «Новая Молодёжь»Spence, Jonathan. Chinas Weg in die Moderne. DTV, München, 2001, C.370. Годом позже он, следуя своему любимому учителю Яну Чанцзи, перебирается в Пекин, где работает ассистентом Ли Дачжао, ставшего позже одним из основателей Коммунистической Партии Китая. Начало политической деятельности thumb|200px|right|Юный Мао в качестве студента в Ченду. Покинув Пекин, юный Мао путешествует по стране, занимается углубленным изучением трудов западных философов и революционеров, живо интересуется событиями в России. Зимой 1920 года он посещает Пекин в составе делегации от Национального Собрания провинции Хунань, требующей снятия коррумпированного и жестокого губернатора провинции. Спустя год Мао вслед за своим другом Цай Хэсенем решает взять на вооружение коммунистическую идеологию. В июле 1921 года Мао принимает участие в шанхайском съезде, на котором была основана Коммунистическая Партия Китая. Через два месяца, по возвращении в Чанша, он становится секретарём хунанского отделения КПК. В то же время Мао женится на Ян Кайхуэй, дочери Яна Чанцзи. В течении следующих пяти лет у них рождаются три сына — Ань’ин, Аньцин и Аньлун. По настоянию Коминтерна КПК была вынуждена вступить в союз с Гоминьданом. Мао Цзэдун, который летом 1923 года входит в состав ЦК КПК, не приветствовал этот компромиссШорт, Филип. Мао Цзедун. АСТ, Москва, 2001, С.126, 132-33. В 1926-ом году Мао выдвигается на пост секретаря КПК по крестьянскому движению, а годом позже руководителем гоминдановского Института Крестьянского ДвиженияSpence, Jonathan. Chinas Weg in die Moderne. DTV, München, 2001, C.434. Все эти годы он много занимается работой с крестьянством, находить взаимопонимание с которым Мао помогает его деревенское происхождение. Мао приходит к выводу, что пролетариат не может быть носителем революции в Китае, где подавляющее большинство населения составляют крестьяне. Уже в то время он начинает формулировать для себя основные тезисы будущей идеологии (маоизма). Во время гражданской войны Советская Республика в Цзянси В апреле 1927 г. Чан Кайши, заняв с помощью коммунистов Шанхай, начинает проводить в городе политику беспощадного террора против вчерашних союзников. Тысячи членов КПК были арестованы или убиты. В это время Мао Цзэдун организует в окрестностях Чанша крестьянское восстание «Осеннего урожая». Восстание подавляется локальными властями с большой жестокостью, Мао вынужден бежать с остатками своей армии в горы Цзинганшан на границе Хунани и Цзянси. Вскоре атаки Гоминьдана принуждают группы Мао, а также разбитых в ходе Наньчанского восстания Чжу Дэ, Чжоу Эньлая и других военных лидеров КПК, покинуть эту территорию. В 1928 г., после долгих переселений, коммунисты прочно основываются на западе провинции Цзянси. Там Мао создаёт достаточно сильную советскую республику. В последствии он проводит ряд аграрных и социальных реформ; в частности конфискацию и перераспределение земли; либерализацию прав женщинтам же, С.451-58. thumb|200px|right|Мао Цзедун во время Великого Похода Между тем Компартия Китая переживала тяжёлый кризис. Число её членов сократилось до 10 000, из них лишь 3 % относились к рабочим. Новый лидер партии Ли Лисань, вследствие нескольких серьёзных поражений на военном и идеологическом фронте а также разногласий со Сталиным, был исключён из ЦК. На этом фоне позиция Мао, делавшего упор на крестьянство и действовавшего в этом направлении относительно успешно, усиливается в партии, несмотря на частые конфликты с партийной верхушкой. Со своими противниками на локальном уровне в Цзянси Мао расправился в 1930-31 гг. с помощью репрессий, в ходе которых многие местные руководители были убиты или брошены в тюрьмы как агенты вымышленного общества «АБ-туаней». Дело «АБ-туаней» стало по сути первой "чисткой" в истории КПКШорт, Филип. Мао Цзедун. АСТ, Москва, 2001, С.229-32. В то же время Мао пережил личную утрату: агентам Гоминдана удалось схватить его жену, Ян Кайхуэй. Она была казнена в 1930 г., а несколько позже младший сын Мао Аньлун умирает от дизентерии. Второй его сын от Кайхуэй, Мао Ань’ин, погиб в ходе корейской войны, на которой служил пилотом бомбардировщика. Вскоре после смерти второй жены Мао начинает жить с активисткой Хэ Цзыджэнь. Великий поход К 1934 г. силы Чан Кайши окружают коммунистические районы в Цзянси и начинают готовится к массированной атаке. Руководство КПК принимает решение об уходе из данного района. Операцию по прорыву четырёх рядов гоминдановских укреплений подготавливается и проводится Чжоу Энлаем — Мао в данный момент снова в опале. Главенствующие позиции после отстранения Ли Лисаня занимают «28 Большевиков» — группа близких к Коминтерну и Сталину молодых функционеров во главе с Ван Мином. С большими потерями коммунистам удаётся прорваться через заслоны националистов и уйти в горные районы Гуйчжоу. Во время короткой передышки в городке Цзуньи проходит легендарная партийная конференция, на которой партией были официально принимаются некоторые тезисы, представляемые Мао, сам он становится постоянным членом политбюро, а группа «28-ми большевиков» подвергается ощутимой критикеМеликсетов, А.В., Писарев, А.А., ..., История Китая. Издательство московского университета, Москва, 2004, С.519. Яньаньский период thumb|200px|right|Мао в Янъане Спустя год после начала Великого марша, в октябре 1935 г. Красная Армия достигает коммунистического района Шэньси-Ганьсу-Нинся (или, по названию крупнейшего города, Яньань), который решено было сделать новым форпостом Коммунистической Партии. В ходе Великого марша через военные действия, эпидемии, несчастные случаи в горах и болотах, а также через дезертирство коммунисты потеряли более 90 % из того состава, что покинул Цзянси. Тем не менее им удаётся быстро восстановить свои силы. К тому времени главной целью партии стала считаться борьба с Японией, которая ведёт себя всё агрессивней по отношению к ослабленному Китаю . После того как война в июле 1937 разразилась в открытую, коммунисты, по указанию Москвы, идут на создание единого патриотического фронта с Гоминьданом. (Подробнее см. «Вторая Японско-Китайская Война») В самом разгаре антияпонской борьбы Мао Цзэдун инициирует т. наз. «Движение по упорядочению стиля» («чжэнфэн»; 1942-43). Движение включает в себя, в числе прочего, изучение классиков марксизма-ленинизма, трудов Мао, подавление свободомыслия среди коммунистической интеллигенции и кампании по «самокритике», особенно коснувшиеся главного соперника Мао Ван Мина. Итогом чжэнфэн становится полная концентрация внутрипартийной власти в руках Мао ЦзэдунаSelden, Marc. Yanan Legacy: The Mass Line, в: „Chinese Communist Politics in Action“, Seatle, London 1970, С.101-109. В 1943 г. он избирается председателем политбюро КПК и тогда же медленно начинает возникать культ личности Мао. До этого Мао долгое время изучает классику западной философии и в особенности марксизма. На основе марксизма-ленинизма, некоторых аспектов традиционной китайской философии и, не в последнюю очередь, собственного опыта и идей, Мао удаётся с помощью личного секретаря Чена Бода создать и теоретически обосновать новое направление марксизма — «маоизм». Маоизм задумывался как более гибкая, более прагматичная форма марксизма, которая была бы более приспособлена к китайским реалиям того времени. Главными его особенностями могут быть обозначены однозначная ориентировка на крестьянство (а не на пролетариат) а также известная доля национализмаHolm, David. Art and Ideology in Revolutionary China. Oxford 1991, С.53,88; Mao, Zedong. Die Gesammelten Werke. том II, Пекин 1969; С.246. Победа КПК в Гражданской Войне В войне с Японией коммунисты действуют успешнее Гоминдана. С одной стороны это объяснялось тактикой партизанской войны, позволявшей успешно оперировать в тылу у противника. В конце войны даже предпринимаются попытки сближения с китайскими коммунистами со стороны Америки, разочаровавшейся в Чан Кайши, испытывающим одно поражение за другим. right|250px|thumb|Мао Цзедун с представителями "[[хуацяо" в 1949г.]] К середине 40-ых годов все общественные институты Гоминьдана, включая армию, находятся на крайней стадии разложения. Повсеместно процветает неслыханная коррупция, произвол, насилие; экономика и финансовая система страны фактически атрофированы. Часть высшего руководства Гоминьдана весьма мягко относилась к главному врагу Китая — Японии, предпочитая вести главные военные действия против коммунистов. Всё это способствует распространению негативного отношения к Гоминьдану у большинства населения, в том числе и среди интеллигенции. Категорический отказ Чан Кайши организовывать жизнь в стране после конца войны по демократическим нормам и волна репрессий против инакомыслящих обуславливают полную потерю поддержки Гоминьданом среди населения и даже собственной армииGray, Jack. Rebellions and Revolutions. China from 1800s to the 1980s. (The Short Oxford History of the Modern World). Oxford, 1990, С.285-8; Spence, Jonathan. Chinas Weg in die Moderne. DTV, München, 2001, C.590-600. После начала активных военных действий в 1947 г., коммунистам, с помощью Советского Союза обосновавшимся к той поре в Маньчжурии, удаётся за 2,5 года овладеть всей территорией континентального Китая, несмотря на многократное численное превосходство войск Гоминьдана и активное противостояние США. 1 октября 1949 г. с ворот Тяньаньмэнь Мао Цзэдун провозглашает образование Китайской Народной Республики со столицей в Пекине и становится председателем правительства новой республики. thumb|270px|[[Неру, Джавахарлал|Джавахарлал Неру и Председатель КНР Мао Цзэдун]] Годы у власти Первая пятилетка и кампания “Ста цветов” Первые годы после победы над Гоминьданом посвящены в основном решению насущных экономических и социальных проблем. Особое значение Мао Цзэдун придаёт аграрной реформе, развитию тяжёлой индустрии и укреплению гражданских прав. Почти все реформы китайские коммунисты проводят по образцу Советского Союза, имевшего в начале 50-х довольно большое влияние на КНР. В частности, проводится конфискация земли у крупных землевладельцев; в рамках первой пятилетки с помощью специалистов из СССР осуществляется ряд крупных индустриальных проектов. Внешнеполитически начало 50-х годов для Китая ознаменовалось участием в Корейской войне, на которой за 3 года военных действий погибает около миллиона китайских «добровольцев»Меликсетов, А.В., Писарев, А.А., ..., История Китая. Издательство московского университета, Москва, 2004, С.634, включая сына Мао. После смерти Сталина и ХХ съезда КПСС, в высших эшелонах власти Китая также возникают разногласия по поводу либерализации страны и допустимости критики по отношению к Партии. Поначалу Мао принимает решение поддержать либеральное крыло, которому принадлежали Чжоу Эньлай (Премьер Госсовета КНР), Чень Юнь (Зампредседателя КПК) и Дэн Сяопин (Генсек КПК). В 1956 г. в своей речи «О справедливом разрешении противоречий внутри народа» Мао призывает открыто высказывать своё мнение и участвовать в дискуссиях, бросив лозунг: «Пусть расцветают сто цветов, пусть соперничают сто школ!» Председатель Партии не рассчитал, что его призыв вызовет шквал критики в отношении КПК и его самого. Интеллигенция и простые люди резко осуждают диктаторский стиль правления КПК, нарушения прав и свобод человека, коррупцию, некомпетентность, насилие. Таким образом уже в июле 1957 кампания «Ста цветов» сворачивается, и вместо неё провозглашается кампания против правых уклонистов. Во время неё арестовываются около 520 000 человек, подавших голос протеста во время «Ста цветов»Spence, Jonathan. Chinas Weg in die Moderne. DTV, München, 2001, C.674. «Большой скачок вперёд» Несмотря на большие усилия, темпы роста китайской экономики в конце 50-х оставляли желать лучшего. Производительность аграрной продукции регрессировала. Помимо этого Мао беспокоило отсутствие «революционного духа» в массах народа. К решению этих проблем он решил подойти в рамках политики «Трёх красных знамён», призванной обеспечить «Большой скачок вперёд» во всех областях народного хозяйства и стартовавшей в 1958 году. Чтобы уже через 15 лет достичь объёмов производства Великобритании, предполагалось организовать практически всё сельское (а также, частично, и городское) население страны в автономные «коммуны». Жизнь в коммунах была в крайней степени коллективизирована — частная жизнь и тем более собственность были практически искоренены. Каждая коммуна должна была не только обеспечивать себя и окрестные города продуктами питания, но и производить индустриальные продукты, главным образом сталь, которая выплавлялась в маленьких печах на задних дворах членов коммуны. Политика «Большого скачка» закончилась грандиозным провалом. Качество произведённой в коммунах стали было крайне низким, обработка коллективных полей по разным причинам шла также из рук вон плохо, уже через 2 года урожаи зерновых и все производство продуктов питания упали на катастрофически низкий уровень. В это время руководители провинций докладывали Мао о небывалых успехах новой политики, провоцируя поднятие планок по продаже зерна и производству «домашней» стали. Критики «Большого скачка», как министр обороны Пэн Дэхуай, лишались своих постов. В 1959-61 гг. страну охватил величайший голод, жертвами которого стали, по разным оценкам, от 10-20 до 30 миллионов человекШорт, Филип. Мао Цзедун. АСТ, Москва, 2001, С.467; Spence, Jonathan. Chinas Weg in die Moderne. DTV, München, 2001, C.688; Меликсетов, А.В., Писарев, А.А., ..., История Китая. Издательство московского университета, Москва, 2004, С.667. В преддверии «Культурной Революции» В 1959г. леворадикальные взгляды Мао приводят к разрыву отношений Китая с Советским Союзом. Мао с самого начала крайне отрицательно относится к либеральной политике Хрущёва и в особенности его тезисам о мирном сосуществовании двух систем. Во время «Большого скачка» эта неприязнь выливается в открытую конфронтацию. СССР отзывает из Китая всех специалистов, помогавших поднимать экономику страны и прекращает финансовую помощь. thumb|250px|right|Антиревизионистский плакат времён культурной революции. Внутриполитическая ситуация в Китае также существенно меняется. После катастрофического провала «Большого скачка» многие руководители как высшего, так и локального уровня начинают отказывать Мао в поддержке. Инспекционные поездки по стране Дэн Сяопина и Лю Шаоци (сменившего в 1959 г. Мао Цзэдуна на посту главы государства) выявляют чудовищные последствия проводимой политики, вследствии чего большая часть членов ЦК более или менее открыто переходит на сторону «либералов». Раздаются завуалированные требования отставки председателя КПК. В следствии этого Мао Цзэдун частично признаёт провал «Большого скачка» и даже намекает на свою вину в этомШорт, Филип. Мао Цзедун. АСТ, Москва, 2001, С.470-73. Он перестаёт на время активно вмешиваться в дела руководства страны, наблюдая со стороны, как Дэн и Лю проводят реалистичную политику, в корне расходящуюся с его собственными воззрениями — разбивают коммуны, допускают частное землевладения и элементы свободной торговли на селе, существенно ослабляют хватку цензуры. Одновременно левое крыло партии усиленно укрепляет свои позиции, действуя преимущественно из Шанхая, куда вскоре уехал и сам Мао. Так, новый министр обороны Линь Бяо занимается активным насаждением культа личности Мао, особенно в подвластной ему «Народно-освободительной армии» (см. ниже). Впервые в политику — поначалу политику культуры — стала вмешиваться Цзян Цин, последняя жена Мао. Она резко атакует демократически настроеных писателей и поэтов Китая а также авторов «буржуазной» литературы, пишущих без подтекста классовой борьбы. В 1965 г. в Шанхае от лица леворадикального журналиста Яо Вэньюаня публикуется статья, в которой подвергается уничтожительной критике драма известного историка и писателя, заместителя мэра Пекина У Ханя «Разжалование Хай Жуя», которая в иносказательной форме иллюстрировала царящие в Китае коррупцию, произвол, ханжество и несвободу. Несмотря на старания либерального блока, дискуссия вокруг этой драмы становится прецедентом для начала больших изменений в сфере культуры, а вскоре и Культурной Революции. Культурная Революция Несмотря на высокие темпы развития китайской экономики после отказа от политики «Трёх красных знамён» Мао не собирается мирится с либеральной тенденцией развития народного хозяйства. Он также не готов предать забвению идеалы перманентной революции, допустить «буржуазные ценности» в жизнь китайцев. Тем не менее он вынужден констатировать, что основная масса руководящих кадров не разделяет его мировоззрение. Даже созданный «Комитет по культурной революции» предпочитает поначалу не применять жёсткие меры против критиков режима. При таком раскладе Мао решается провести новую глобальную пертурбацию в обществе, которая должны была привести его назад в лоно революции и истинного социализма. Кроме левых радикалов, как Чен Бода, Цзян Цин и Линь Бяо, союзником Мао Цзэдуна в этом предприятии должна была стать прежде всего китайская молодёжьМао, Цзе-Дун. Выдержки из произведений. Издательство литературы на иностранных языках, Пекин, 1966, С.302-303. Произведя весной 1966 г. заплыв по реке Янцзы и доказав тем самым свою «боеспособность» Мао возвращается в Пекин и производит мощную атаку на либеральное крыло партии, главным образом на Лю Шаоци. Чуть позже ЦК, по указке Мао утверждает документ «Шестнадцать пунктов», ставший практически программой «Великой Пролетарской Культурной Революции». Началом её служат нападки на руководство Пекинского университета лекторши Не Юаньцзы. Вслед за этим студенты и ученики средних школ, в стремлении противостоять консервативным и нередко корруптным учителям и профессуре, воодушевившись революционными настроениями и культом «Великого кормчего — председателя Мао», который умело разжигали «леваки», начинают организовываться в отряды «хунвэйбинов»- «красных охранников». В прессе, уже попавшей под контроль «леваков», стартует компания против либеральной интеллигенции. Не выдержав травли, некоторые её представители, а также партийные руководители совершают самоубийство. Вскоре движение хунвэйбинов приобрело глобальный характер. По всей стране проводятся массовые судилища руководящих работников, профессоров, во время которых они подвергаются всяческим унижениям, нередко избиваютсяМалявин, Владимир. Китайская цивилизация. ФСТ, Москва, 2003, С.100-101; Меликсетов, А.В., Писарев, А.А., ..., История Китая. Издательство московского университета, Москва, 2004, С.678-81; Шорт, Филип. Мао Цзедун. АСТ, Москва, 2001, С.505-511. На миллионном митинге в августе 1966 Мао высказывает полную поддержку и одобрение действиям хунвэйбинов, из которых последовательно создаётся армия революционного левого террора. Наряду с официальными репрессиями партийных руководителей всё чаще происходят жестокие расправы хунвейбинов. В числе прочих представителей интеллигеции подвергся зверским пыткам и покончил жизнь самоубиством известнейший китайский писатель Лао Шэ. В дальнейшем террор захватывает всю страну, все области жизни и все классы. Не только известные личности, но и простые граждане подвергаются ограблениям, избиениям, пыткам и даже физическому уничтожению часто под самым ничтожным предлогом. Хунвейбинами были уничтожаются бесчисленные произведения искусства, сжигаются миллионы книг, тысячи монастырей, храмов, библиотексм. выше; а также: Меликсетов, А.В., Писарев, А.А., ..., История Китая. Издательство московского университета, Москва, 2004, С.679-86. Вскоре помимо хунвэйбинов организовываются отряды революционной рабочей молодёжи — «цзаофани», причём оба движения дробятся на враждующие группировки, ведущие подчас кровопролитную борьбу между собой. Когда террор достигает своего пика и жизнь во многих городах замирает, против анархии решаются выступить региональные руководители и НОА. Стычки военных с хунвэйбинами, а также внутренние разборки между революционной молодёжью поставили Китай под угрозу гражданской войны. Дойдя до этой границы, Мао решает прекратить революционный террор. Миллионы хунвэйбинов и цзаофаней наряду с партийными работниками попросту высылаются в деревни. Главное действие культурной революции закончилось, Китай образно и — частично — в буквальном смысле лежит в руинах. Заключительный этап культурной революции. Последние годы Мао. thumb|250px|right|Мао с президентом США Ричардом Никсоном, 1972. По окончании культурной революции во внешней политике Китая произходит неожиданный поворот. На фоне крайне напряжённых отношений с Советским Союзом (особенно после вооружённого конфликта на острове Даманский) Мао внезапно решается на сближение с Соединёнными Штатами Америки. Уже в 1972 г. Китай посещает президент Никсон. Против сближения с Америкой резко выступает Линь Бяо, считавшийся официальным приемником Мао. После культурной революции власть его резко возросла, что беспокоит Мао Цзэдуна. Попытки Линь Бяо вести самостоятельную политику заставляют председателя окончательно разочароваться в нём, против Линя начинают фабриковать дело. Узнав о этом, Линь Бяо совершает попытку бегства из страны, но его самолёт терпит крушение при невыясненных обстоятельствахSpence, Jonathan. Chinas Weg in die Moderne. DTV, München, 2001, C.728. После гибели Линь Бяо внутриполитическую жизнь Китая почти десятилетие определяет внутрифракционная борьба в КПК. Друг другу противостоят группировка «леваков» (во главе с лидерами культурной революции, т.наз. «бандой четырёх» — Цзян Цин, Ван Хунвень, Чжан Чунцяо и Яо Веньюань) и группировка «прагматиков» (во главе с умеренным Чжоу Эньлаем и реабилитированным Дэн Сяопином). Мао Цзэдун старается поддерживать равновесие власти между двумя фракциями, допуская с одной стороны некоторые послабления в области экономики, но и поддерживая с другой стороны массовые компании леваков как «Критику Конфуция и Линь Бяо». Новым преемником Мао стал считаться Хуа Гофэн, преданный маоист, принадлежащий к умеренным левым. Борьба между двумя фракциями обостряется в 1976 г. после смерти Чжоу Эньлая. Его поминки вылились в массовые народные демонстрации, на которых люди выражают почтение покойному и протестуют против политики левых радикалов. Беспорядки жестоко подавляются, Чжоу Эньлай посмертно клеймится как «каппутист», а Дэн Сяопин отправляется в ссылку. К тому времени Мао уже серьёзно болен болезнью Паркинсона и не в состоянии активно вмешиваться в политику. После двух тяжёлых инфарктов, 9-ого сентября 1976 г., на 83-м году жизни Мао Цзэдун уходит из жизни. Культ thumb|250px|right|Монумент в честь Мао Цзедуна в Ухане Культ личности Мао Цзедуна зарождается еще во время Яньаньского периода в начале сороковых годов. Уже тогда на занятиях по изучению теории коммунизма используются главным образом труды Мао. В 1943 году начинают выходить газеты с портретом Мао на передовице, а вскоре «идеи Мао Цзедуна» становятся официальной программой КПК. После победы коммунистов в гражданской войне, плакаты, портреты, а позже и статуи Мао появляются на площадях городов, в кабинетах и даже в квартирах граждан. Однако до гротескных размеров культ Мао доводится Линь Бяо в середине 60-ых. Тогда был впервые публикуется цитатник Мао — «Красная книжечка», ставшая в последствии Библией культурной революции. В пропагандистских сочинениях, как, например, в поддельном «Дневнике Лэй Фэна», громких лозунгах и пламенных речах культ «вождя» форсировался до абсурда. Толпы молодых людей доводят себя до истерии, выкрикивая здравицы «красному солнцу наших сердец» — «мудрейшему председателю Мао». Мао Цзэдун становится фигурой, на которой в Китае сосредотачивается практически всё. После разгрома «Банды четырёх» ажиотаж вокруг Мао значительно утихает. Он до сих пор является «галеонной фигурой» китайского коммунизма, его до сих пор чествуют, в городах всё ещё отчасти стоят памятники Мао, его изображение украшает китайские банкноты, значки и наклейки. Однако нынешний культ Мао среди рядовых граждан, особенно молодёжи, следует скорее отнести к проявлениям современной поп-культуры, а не сознательному преклонению перед мышлением и деяниями этого человека. Значение и наследие Мао thumb|right|Портрет Мао на вратах Небесного Спокойствия в Пекине Скончавшись, Мао оставил своим преемникам страну в глубоком, всеобъемлющем кризисе. После «Большого скачка» и культурной революции экономика страны стагнировала на низком уровне, культурная жизнь и наука были разгромлены левыми радикалами, политическая культура отсутствовала вовсе. Особенно тяжким наследием режима Мао следует считать искалеченные судьбы десятков миллионов людей во всем Китае, пострадавших от бессмысленных и жестоких кампаний. Только в ходе культурной революции погибло, по некоторым данным, до 20 миллионов человек, ещё 100 миллионов так или иначе пострадали в её ходе. Между тем, по официальной оценке Коммунистической Партии Китая, Мао ошибался лишь на 3/10 доли. С другой стороны нельзя не признать, что Мао, получив в 1949 г. малоразвитую, погрязшую в анархии, коррупции и обшей разрухе аграрную страну за малые сроки сделал из неё достаточно мощную, независимую державу, обладающую атомным оружием. В годы его правления процент неграмотности снизился с 80 % до 7 %, продолжительность жизни увеличилась в 2 раза, население выросло более чем в 2 раза, индустриальная продукция более чем в 10 раз. Ему также удалось впервые за несколько десятков лет объединить Китай, восстановив его почти в тех границах, что он имел во времена Империи; избавить его от унизительного диктата иностранных государств, от которого Китай страдал начиная с периода опиумных воин. Помимо этого, даже критики Мао признают в нём блестящего стратега и тактика, каковые способности он доказал во время Китайской Гражданской Войны и Корейской Войны. Идеология маоизма также оказала большое влияние на развитие коммунистических движений во многих странах мира — Красных Кхмеров в Камбодже, Светлого Пути в Перу, революционное движение в Непале, коммунистических движений в США и Европе. Между тем сам Китай после смерти Мао в своей политике весьма далеко отошёл от идей Мао Цзэдуна и коммунистической идеологии вообще. Реформы, начатые Дэн Сяопином в 1979 г. и продолженные его последователями, де факто сделали экономику Китая капиталистической, с соответствующими последствиями для внутренней и внешней политики. В самом Китае персона Мао оценивается крайне неоднозначно. С одной стороны, большинство населения видит в нём героя Гражданской Войны, сильного правителя, харизматичную личность. Некоторые китайцы старшего возраста ностальгируют по уверенности в завтрашнем дне, равенству и отсутствию коррупции, по их мнению, имевшим место быть в эпоху Мао. С другой стороны, многие люди не могут простить Мао жестокости и ошибок его массовых кампаний, особенно культурной революции. Сегодня в Китае достаточно свободно ведётся дискуссия о роли Мао в современной истории страны, публикуются произведения, где политика «Великого кормчего» подвергается резкой критике. Вне сомнения остаётся, однако, то громадное значение, которое фигура Мао Цзэдуна имеет не только для китайской, но и для мировой истории. Родственные связи right|thumb|225px|Слева направо: [[Мао Цзэтан, Мао Цзэмин, Вэнь Цимэй, Мао Цзэдун. В Чанша, 1919.]] Родители: * Вэнь Цимэй ( , 1867—1919), мать. * Мао Женьшэн,( , 1870—1920) отец. Братья и сёстры * Мао Цзэмин ( , 1895—1943), младший брат. * Мао Цзэтан ( , 1905—1935), младший брат. * Мао Цзэхун, младшая сестра. Три других брата Мао Цзэдуна и одна сестра умерли в раннем возрасте. Мао Цзэмин и Цзэтан погибли в борьбе на стороне коммунистов, Мао Цзэхун была убита Гоминьдановцами. Жёны * Ло Ши, формально супруга с 1907, навязанный брак, непризнанный Мао. * Ян Канхуэй ( , 1901—1930), супруга с 1921 по 1927. * Хэ Цзычжэнь ( , 1910—1984), супруга с 1928 по 1939 * Цзян Цин ( , 1914—1991), супруга с 1938 по 1976. Дети от Ян Кайхуэй * Аньин ( , 1922—1951) * Аньцин ( , род. 1923) * Аньлун (1927—1931) от Хэ Цзычжэнь * Сяо Мао (род.1932, потерян в 1934) * Ли Минь ( , род. 1936) * сын (1939—1940) Двое других детей оставлены в чужих семьях во время гражданской войны в 1929 и 1935. Предпринятые позже многократные попытки поиска ни к чему не привели. от Цзян Цин * Ли На ( , род. 1940) также предположительно несколько внебрачных детей. Избранные произведения * «''О практике''» ( ), 1937 * «''Относительно противоречия''», 1937 * «''Против либерализма''», 1937 * «''О затяжной войне''» ( ), 1938 * «О'' новой демократии''» ( ), 1940 * «''О литературе и искусстве''», 1942 * «''Служить народу''», 1944 * «''Методы работы партийных комитетов''», 1949 * «''О правильном разрешении противоречий внутри народа''» ( ), 1957 * «''Довести революцию до конца''», 1960 Помимо политической прозы в литературное наследие Мао Цзэдуна входит пара десятков стихов, в основном лирики, написанной в стиле китайской кассики времён династии Тан. Стихотворения Мао до сих пор в некторой степени популярны в Китае. К самым известным из них относятся: Чанша (1925), Великий поход (1935), Снег (1936), Ответ Ли Шу-и (1957) и Ода к цветкам сливы (1961). Библиография * Мао, Цзэ-Дун. Избранные произведения в четырех томах. Издательство иностранной литературы, Москва, 1952 . * Мао, Цзэ-Дун. Восемнадцать стихотворений. Издательство иностранной литературы, Москва, 1957. * Мао, Цзе-Дун. Выдержки из произведений. Издательство литературы на иностранных языках, Пекин, 1966. * Мао, Цзэдун. Сборник высказываний "Мао Цзедун". Нева, Олма-Пресс, Санкт-Петербург, 2000. * Шорт, Филип. Мао Цзедун. АСТ, Москва, 2001г. * Бурлацкий, Ф.М. Мао Цзэдун. 2003. * Галенович, Ю.М. Пэн Дэхуай и Мао Цзэдун. Политические лидеры Китая XX века. Огни, 2005. * Snow, Edgar. Red Star over China. Hesperides Press, 2006. (последнее издание) * Spence, Jonathan D. Mao Zedong. New York, Viking, 1999. * Schram, Stuart R. Mao Tse-Tung. New York, Simon and Schuster, 1967. Ссылки * Биография Мао Цзэдуна I, русс. * Биография Мао Цзэдуна II, русс. * Сочинения Мао Цзэдуна I, русс. * Сочинения Мао Цзэдуна II, русс. * Собрание Сочинений Мао Цзэдуна, англ. * Мультиязычный сайт Интернационального Маоистского Движения * Плакаты с изображением Мао Цзэдуна * Видео — Мао Цзэдун провозглашает образование КНР * Передача ВСС о Мао Цзэдуне, кит. * Александр Тарасов. «Наследие Мао для радикала конца XX — начала XXI века» Примечания Категория:Коммунизм Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1893 году Категория:Умершие 9 сентября Категория:Умершие в 1976 году Категория:Родившиеся 26 декабря Категория:Председатели КНР Категория:Революционеры Китая Категория:Диктаторы Категория:История Китая